your da one!
by minahoru
Summary: its just a story that is full of love i know you'll gonna like it! trust me its beautiful read and you will see! hehe sorry cause i have wrong grammars and spelling hehe jane! complete!:thanks to the reviewers!o o
1. Chapter 1 PARTNER!

PARTNER!

summary: its just a story full of love wahahaha just read it! i know you will love it!

-------- OoO --------

mentals: wow this is my first fic cant believe it!

mikan: yehey! congrats! mentals! oh yeah why is it your name is mentals?

mentals: oh that! its because the name group of my siblings with me is fajardo mentals!

mikan: ohhh i envy you cause you have a sister and brother!

natsume: (opens the door of mentals room) shut up! polka dots your voice is so loud i can hear it outside the house also in outer space!

mikan: hmpf! your just jelous cause i have a very wonderful voice!PERVERT!

natsume: hnnnn... what! im not jelous you know! FREAK LITTLE GIRL!

mentals: ummm stop it please!

natsume: hey stupid (mentals) go on with the story idiot!

mikan: hey! dont call her stupid and idiot!PERVERT!

mentals: thanks mikan anyway this is the story!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_it was monday morning a very peaceful day then..._

waaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!! im late!!!!!mikan said while wiping a dried drool in her cheaks

she quikly go to the bath room and take a bath..._ after 2 minutes_

she tie her hair in her always style (barbie style) and dress her self in her own uniform

she run in the corridor when suddenly

BAM!!!!

ouch! it hurts _oh no i bump with someone!_mikan said inside herself

Im----she was going to say im sorry when a _familiar voice _cut her

hey! your not going to say sorry to me huh polka or it is strawberry panties ( i think you know who is it) natume smirked

natsume! hey im about to say im sorry you just cut me!

ohhh! you really like giving excuses huh!strawberry!

heeeeey! PERVERT!!!! umm your not going to class natsume?( mikan fogot about there little arguement)

im 'bout to go! but you bump to me!

im! im sorry ok are you angry?

NO!

ummm i think you are.mikan look at her watch it is passed 9:00

naaaaatttssssuuuuuummmmmeeeeee! mikan shout!

WHAT!

whe where laaaaate!waaaahhhh!(mikans running but not moving in her poition)

heeeey where late come on let me go!

dont panik little girl its only 8:00!

what!oh no my watch is advance 1 hour!

_idiot! _natsume said but just a whisphere but mikan can hear it

whaaaaat! ok now im reeeeaaaallllyyy pised to you!

yeah yeah right lets go idiot!

oh ok!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

the doors classroom open...

natsume and mikan is having a little argue all of the students stare at them

naaaatsssuuummmeeee! you PER...

what! said natsume then look at the students

ohhh... natsume said and calmly go to his seat

ruka look at him and asked

hey natsume where have you been?

oh nothing just walking around why?

no no nothing! hehe (said ruka with a curious voice)

actually this what really happened

_flashback..._

where is that idiot shes not yet here in the room god she must be sleeping have to go to her room or else she will be late again said natsume in his mind

hey ruka!

what?

im just going for a walk

oh ok see you later in the room bye!

he walk in the corridor when suddenly...

BAM!

oh its mikan shes early huh!

_flashback end..._

umm hello natsume natsume hello!!

what is it permy!

oh now you're ok

oh your back from uranus natsume hehe said mikan

shut up strawberry!

yeah natsume's right said sumire

what the he...---- mikan got cut when mr. narumi get inside the class

well narumi said and clap his hand twice and said im sorry to disturb your sweet scene but i have a really important announcement to you!

umm mr narumi what is it? mikan asked

well mikan the academy decided to partner each other and will living in one room...

wow i like ti yeah realy yehey i will be with hotaru!all the class room is so noisy

ok ok please quiet im not done yet

only girl and boy will be partner!

wwwwhhhhhaaaattttt! mikan was so shocked

hehe calm down mikan! i have a box here, inside of this box is a paper with your names you will pick a 1 piece of paper here but only boys will pick meaning to say only girls name is inside of this box ok now! boys stand up and pick a name of your girl partner!

_what a boring_ natsume said _but i want to pick mikans name!_

_ohhh natsume please pick my name_ sumire said

_oh god pick my name ruka!_hotaru and mikan said

they all said inside their mind!

it was rukas turn he pick hotarus name!

_yes! _hotaru said

and now its natsume

here said natsume and give the paper to mr narumi

ok natsumes partner is sumi

natsume is happy

mikan is crying

sumire is shock!

**to be continued**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

yehey im done with the first chapter! hope you like it all please review! thanks next chapters title is ROOM MATE! YOU!!!!

yeah review or else hotaru said and point her baka gun and baka canon to the readers

ok bye! mikan said and give a very sweet smile


	2. Chapter 2 ROOM MATE! YOU!

ROOM MATE! YOU!

disclamer: i do not own gakuen alice! if i own it maybe natsume will be kind!hehe:)

mentals: hi readers! this is my second chapter of YOUR DA ONE! thanks to the reviewers of chapter one you will have a free kiss to cheaks from ruka(hotaru said it not me!)

mikan: oh no ruka! you have to run all the readers will come to you!

natsume: tsk...(jelous cause mikan is worried about his "best friend" ruka

ruka: ahhhhh help me hotaru!!!!!!

readers: waaaahhh ruka me first no me nooo not them me!!!!

mikan: oh no ruka over here!!!?

ruka:ouch!!!!

mikan: omg you can do it ruka woooo!

natsume: shut up come on lets go!

mikan: where! where are we goin' ahhhh natsume!!!!

(someones open the door after mikan and natsume leave)

hotaru: ummmm mentals did you see mikan? i came from another author

mentals: yeah ! shes with natsume why?there goin somewhere PRIVATE

hotaru: ohhh ok im looking for her cause the other author wants to meet her in person

mentals: oh ok im going to cont my 2nd chapter bye hotaru! oh yeah try to save ruka from readers

hotaru: oh! he can do it bye!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ok natsumes partner is sumi... su...mikan!!!!!

_yes thanks god!_ natsume said in his mind

_what the hell is going on! i want to be natsumes partner! _sumire said in her mind

WHAAAAAATTTTTT fuck!!!!!! mikan said a very loud voice!

ok ok class im going to announce one by one only boys tell me who is your partner ok!

mochu!

sumire is my partner

koko!

anna is my partner

yuu!

nonoko is my partner

ruka!

ho hotaru! is my partner

natsume!

mi...mik...

who! natsume!

polka dots!!!!!

WHO!

mi..MIKAN!!!!!!

hmph you dont know my name! mikan said

shut up!

ok(so on and so fort)

CLASS DISMISS!

in mikans room...

oh i will miss this room goodbye! my precious room mikan said in a very sad voice

she walk in the window and she saw natsume under the sakura tree

who is that! he seems lonely i have to go there after i finish packing my clothes

she finish packing her clothes she go to the tree

ummm hello! are you lonely?

what!

na.. NATSUME!

yeah why?

ehh i thougt it was someone! a lonely one.

hnnnn...

can i seat beside you?

"..."no reply

i... i take that as a yes!

after 30 minutes silence mikan broke it

ummm natsume do you want to be my partner?

natsume was shock in her question but as always its not written in his face

who will be happy! have a partner STUPID! NO WAY!

WHAT! WELL IM NOT HAPPT TOO HAVE A PARTNER THAT IS STUPID!

mikan stand and run while crying she try to hide it but natsume saw it

mi...mikan! wait dont run!

le leave me alone!!!!mikan said in a very shaky tone

_god what will i do i make her cry! im such a stupid!_ natsume said while walking and thinking about what happened to mikan.

next morning in the class room...

doors open a very sad brunette girl appears

and wak towards her chair

what happened to mikan?ruka said facing natsume

i dont know!natsume said in a very calm voice but inside his so worried

mikan...mikan...MIKAN!hotaru said

waa what why somethings wrong? mikan ask

everyone sweat drop

mi mikan what happened to you? nonoko and anna said

huh? no...no...nothing i think and give a force smile to them

then mr jinno came in there room every one back in there chairs

_fastforward..._

mikan look for the room where shes staying with natsume then suddenly she see ruka

HI! mikan!ruka said but mikan didnt hear it

MIKAN!

BAM!

ouch!

are you ok mikan???

yes! hehe( a very forceful smile)

where is this room? do you know where ruka?

ahh yes i came from that room

oh i know why its because of nat...

natsume ruka cont.

ye yeah! hehe again a force smile

can you go with me there?ruka?

oh ok come on

here where here!

ruka leave mikan in front of the room

mikan knock at the door

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

inside the room...

_knock knock knock!_

WHO IS IT?

ummm its me! mikan

oh...mikan

natsume open the door an suddenly hug mikan very tight

nat...natsume what are you doing!

please just as this time let me hug you

mikan was so shock but began to hug natsume

after 8 minutes they broke the hug and go inside the room

natsume why did you hug?

huh no nothi...cause i miss you!

what? you miss me im not going anywhere?

no thats not what i mean! i miss you i miss your smile!

nat...natsume

then suddenly natsume get close to the face of mikan

**to be continued...**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

mentals: aaaaahhhhh im done! please review!

mikan: hi! mentals where back!

mentals: oh hi mikan im done with my second chapter

mikan: oh good job well im going home!BYE!

mentals: BYE! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 MISS YOU! LOVE YOU!

MISS YOU!LOVE YOU!

mentals: wahahaha thank you very much in the reviewers!

mikan: you sooo happy now mentals!

mentals: its because you and natsume will waaaahhhhh!!!!

mikan: what! what will you do!

natsume: dont do anything that is bad or your DEAD!

mentals: SCARY!!!! wahahaha ok here is it third chapter MISS YOU!LOVE YOU!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

suddenly natsume get close to the face of mikan

nat...natsume...mikan said and slowly closing her eyes then...

natsume smirked and said there is a dirt in your face...

huh? NATSUUUUMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

hahahahahahaha IDIOT! your thinking that i will kiss you right? hahahahahaha

you you!

what?

YOU LAUGH I SEE YOU SMILING NATSUME!

hey why are you crying?

IM NOT CRYING THIS IS TEARS OF JOY!!!

oohhh ok natsume walk in the front of the door and open it

where are you going? we have to celebrate!

celebrate? celebrate what?

your smile this is the first time you smile!

IDIOT ITS ONLY FOR YOU!

huh? only for me? dont understand it!

whatever! lets go!

where?

under the sakura tree!

ohhhh ok actually after i unpack my clothes i will go there!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

under the sakura tree...

natsume?do you want something to eat?

whatever!

ohhh i will always take that as a yes!

hnnnn...

mikan stand up and go to the stall that has a food

HERE! its delicious

what is this?

ahhh its chicken embutido it taste good!

ohhh ok

ummm natsume?

hmmm...

when you hug me is it a joke?

huh?

the hug you know hug?

ahhh ummm ehhhh

natsume are you sick your face is red!

huh? no!

ummm you didnt answer my question!

no...mikan its not joke then natsume face mikan

huh? well i thought it was a joo...mikan was cut cause natsume kiss her in her lips

mikans eyes widen and she see that natsume's eyes was close then slowly she close her eyes

after 3 minutes they broke the kiss

mikan broke the silence thanks! natsume i know your just making me feel better dont worry i will smile again!

mikan...I...I...ilikeyou! no iloveyou natsume said very fast mikan didnt catch it

huh? what? youre so fast i cant understand what are you saying!

huh? ummm foget it!

what no ok what did you say i dont want to forget it please say it again cant understand it really!

i said FORGET IT!

I SAID NO I DONT WANT TO FORGET IT!

FORGET IT! IM SCARED!

huh! why are scared!!!

huh! nothing i told you forget about it!

no no no no no no!!!nooooooooo!!!!!

shut up forget it! natsume run but mikan hold his wrist

LET ME GO MIKAN LET ME GO! LET ME GO MIK... mikan cut natsume

I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I Love you! mikan shout and slowly it became whisphere but natsume can hear it loudly

mi mikan!! natsume hug her and kiss her again in the lips

he broke it quikly but carefully

then he said i love you but im scared you might dump me!

me too im scared also natsume!mikan cried so hard natsume wipe her eyes and said theres nothing to be scared now! i love you also so dont cry!

yeah youre right thanks!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

in the bushes...

i will become rich!! hotaru said hiding in the bushes with ruka

hey hotaru why are you doing this mikan is youre best friend right?

yeah but this is for there own good!

hehehe yeah heh heh(ruka laugh nervously)

**to be continued...**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

mentals: ok im getting busy now i have so many things to do so maybe i will update soon sorry but please i beg you please review!

mikan: ohhh sad but you will be back soon right?

mentals: yeah dont worry mikan ok?

mikan: ok good luck mentals bye!

mentals: ok bye mikan and natsume

natsume: hnnnn...

mikan: waving her hands BYE MENTALS!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 UNEXPECTED PLAN!

unexpected plan!

mentals: hi everyone!oh mikan whats wrong?

(mikan and natsume is blushing so hard i think you know why?)

mikan: oh nothing! hehehe(laugh nervously)

natsume: go on with the story baka!

mentals: too much! natsume! hmphf i will get you and mikan separate if you dont say sorry!

natsume: who to YOU! NO WAY WAS IM DOING THAT BITCH!

mentals: shut up fucker!on with the story...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

in the classroom...

OK! NEW COUPLE OF THE WEEK KISSING SCENE UNDER THE SAKURA TREE!

what yeah is why? oh my god such a bitch i will buy one me too yeah nani why is it like this all the fan girls of natsuruka was so noisy suddenly a angry brunette girl appear in the scene

BAM! the doors open OHAYO! EVERYONE! a very loud and angry voice

what is the meaning of this mikan huh! sumire said

get out of my way stupid!

what the so now your fighting back to me because of this picture huh!

SHUT THE FUCK UP I SAID!

HOTAAAAAAAARRRRUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!

what im busy! hotaru said in a very calm voice that make mikan more pissed

ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN!

what the wait! what are you doing mikan!

we have to talk hotaru this is too much you didnt respect my privacy!

so what now huh?!

hotaru why are you like this!she pointed the picture (the kissimg scene under the sakura tree)

ok so thats why youre angry right?

YEAH!

ok ill explain everything(blah,blah,blah,churva,blahblah)ok now you understand it!

yeah...im sorry for such a mean reaction im sorry...

thats ok i cant blame you if i am you i might do this also so its ok, now can i cont what am i doing?

yeah thanks!

OK CONT KISSING SCENE UNDER THE SAKURA TREE!

two handsome boys entered the class room

ohayo! ruka pyon!natsume!

ohayo mikan!

mikan...all the students stop what there doing and stare natsume(in slow motion)

mikan...ohayo!natsume greet mikan in the FIRST TIME IN THE HISTORY!ohayo! natsume mikan greet back all of the fan girls shock and go to the chair of natsume and ruka and ask questions

ok ill answer youre question! natsume said and stand in his position

MIKAN...MIKAN IS NOW MY GIRLFRIEND OK NOW YOUR DONE GET OUT OF MY CHAIR! all of the fan girls shock also mikan cause they promise that they will not tell anyone about there relationship.

sumire is crying while shaking the head of mikan. natsume saw it and tell sumire...

YOU BITCH DONT TOUCH MIKAN OR ELSE YOUR DEAD!!!then a fire appear in the skirt of sumire she cried and run out in the room.

before she leaves in the room she told mikan that she will get revenge

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

in the fan club room...

that girl i will definetly crush her! sumire said in her friend

hey sumire i have an idea! her friend said

what is it be sure that youre idea is good or else your out of the club GOT THAT!!

yeah easy! and simple! we will get natsume to mikan! ( so on and so fort...)

_fastfoward..._

while sumire and her friends was having decisions in the plan accidentally koko is walking because he will go to the faculty he decided to go there in the long cut so he accidentaly hear the plan of sumire and decided to read their mind it tells that they are DEAD SERIOUS ABOUT THE PLAN!

koko said omg have to tell natsume about this...and he run towards the sakura tree where natsume is there

NATSUME!!! BIG PROBLEM!!!!

what is the problem koko??natsume said and stand up then koko began to speak

natsume(paint) sumire and her fanclub will...(dont want to write it hehe surprise!)

WHAT I HAVE TO TELL MIKAN ABOUT THIS KOKO TELL THAT TO RUKA AND ALSO HOTARU TELL THEM THE PLAN AND GO TO MY ROOM!

OK! koko and natsume run koko towards to hotaru's lab while natsume is going to the room of mikan.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

mikan knock!knock knock MIKAN OPEN THE DOOR ARE YOU THERE!

huh who is it?mikan asked and o to the door

IT ME MIKAN!  
WHO ARE YOU STUPID!

MIKAN IM NATSUME!

ohhh sorry ok be right there!

_opens the door..._

are you hurt mikan are you ok? natsume said with a worried expresion in his face!(OMG! IS IT TRUE! CANT BELEVE)

wait why are you asking me that question is something happened? mikan ask

dont you ever talk to sumire ok? natsume said as a warning

ok...but what is happening why are your warning me!

jus...just dont get near that whitch ok?

yeah ok umm wait ahhh where are we going???

in my room!natsume said

**to be continued...**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

mentals: waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh iiiiiiiiimmmmmmm dddddddooooooonnnnnnnnnnneeeeeee

( waaaahhh im done)

mikan: yehey your done please upload later!)

mentals: thanks mikan!

natsume: hey! stupid! go to hell why im i so OOC in youre story huh i dont like it ( hes blushing while talking)

mentals: are you sure?

natsume: yeah! bitch!

mikan: ummm natsume be easy to her hehehe( nervous)


	5. Chapter 5 I THOUGT YOUR KIND!

WE CAN BE FRIENDS!

mentals: is it good or bad?

mikan: dont i really like your fic im your no. 1 fan!

mentals: oh my god mikan THANKYOU!!! ( hug mikan very tight)

mikan: ouch ah...men...metals...i ca...cant...bre...breath

mentals: oh sorry( broke the hug)

mikan: its ok hehe( laugh nervously)

natsume: hey! SHUT UP HUGS!

STUPID PERVERT! mikan and mentals said unison

natsume: on with the story baka! _actually im your no. 2 fan mentals _( natsume said in his mind)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

in the room of natsume...

why? why are we going to your room???

you will know later

NO I WANT TO KNOW WHY!mikan said begging and pleasing natsume to tell the reason

PLEASE MIKAN!natsume said in a angry tone

oo...okey...mikan said

natsume open the door of his room and sundenly he saw hotaru and ruka with koko waiving there hands

NATSUME!MIKAN! ruka shout

ohh its ruka! RUKA! ho HOTARUUUU!!!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

in the dinning room of natsume...

why are you here hotaru???mikan ask

ummmm well you know...natsume cut hotaru

mikan sumire have plan for us. natsume said

huh? i cant understand what youre saying natsume?mikan reply

well sumire like to separate us...natsume said

WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING!

no its true mikan i read their mind mikan and they are serious. koko said

ummmm did you just say they it means they are many right? mikan ask

yeah not just one but all the fans of natsuruka. koko reply

EHHHH?? oh no mikan said

ok mikan i need you to listen to me this is the plan of sumire the biggest plan and the last plan of sumire natsume said and began to explain the plan of sumire

mikan... sumire will gonna tell persona about us so that persona will...

will what? mikan asked

ummm persona will ki...kill you mikan

mikan's eye become widen

but dont worry mikan i will never let that happend i will protect you! trust me natsume said

i trust you natsume! mikan said with a teary eyes cause shes scared

_how...how can you do this to me sumire i thought your kind! _ mikan said in her mind

mikan mikan MIKAN are you listening? natsume ask

huh ahhh sorry! mikan said with a shaky voice then natsume hug her dont be afraid mikan

ahhh waaaahhhh sob natsume im so scared sob waaaahh

mikan...ruka said

then hotaru said hey stupid you dont have to be afraid were here beside you

YEAH...YEAH YOUR RIGHT HOTARU then mikan hug hotaru next ruka

OK NOW I HAVE A PLAN! hotaru said and began to explain there plan

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo in the room of mikan...

mikan is in her room she sat down in her bed then ask her self is sumire really love natsume that much? maybe she really love natsume that much...then mikan look at the invention of hotaru

_flashback..._

mikan wait hotaru said

huh? why? hotaru? mikan asked

here. hotaru give her invention to mikan

what is this hotaru? mikan said

you can monitor natsume by that invention. hotaru explained

oh...okey bye! mikan said then run towards her room

_flashback end..._

why? why did you give this to me hotaru? is it because you dont trust natsume that he might do something bad? mikan asked herself while looking at the invention that hotaru gave her.

then she stand up and go near the window she saw sumire...

is she waiting for someone? mikan said then suddenly she saw natsume NATSUME! she shout but natsume didnt hear her voice

why? why is natsume with sumire? she cried and fell down in her bed then fall asleep

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_saturday morning..._

mikan wake up! mikan! yuu said then mikan awake then ask yuu

WHERE IS NATSUME? YUU mikan ask with teary eyes

mikan...natsume is is is _**gone...**_

mikan's eyes widen with teary eyes and shock face

**to be continued...**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

waaahhh im so tired its 2:00 am

mikan ahmmm mikan?

waaahhhh natsume natsume where are you wahhh

ahmm stop it hehe mikan stop crying hehe next chapter WHERE ARE YOU!!!


	6. Chapter 6 WHERE ARE YOU!

WHERE ARE YOU!!!

where? where is natsume yuu ahhhhhh wahhh hwwwh mikan is crying and crying until she hear the voice of sumire.

hahahaha!!! sumire is laughing like a demond.

su...SUMIRE!!!!! mikan shout

WHAT IS IT UGLY! sumire teased with a evil grin

wh...WHERE IS NATSUME! mikan ask then suddenly natsume appear then sumire hold the left shoulder of natsume(god sorry natsumikan fans just have to write it hehe :) )

HONEY! sumire shout clearly and loudly so that mikan will hear it.

GIVE ME A KISS! sumire cont. the statement mikan was so shock she try to run but her feet stuck in her place (yeah your right it's tsubasa andou sempai) SEMPAI LET ME GO!!! mikan said but no use andou didnt let her go and tell mikan

ITS SO EARLY TO GIVE UP MIKAN! mikan was shock she dont no what to do anymore she just tell herself _ i dont know anymore what to do my heart... its like it will burst! _then mikan cry so hard while sumire is laughing inside herself _hahaha your dead mikan natsume will be forever mine ahahaha! _then sumire look to natsume she was shock to what she saw natsume is crying note: crying quietly. sumire said na...natsume!

mikan... natsume said but he didnt realize that he is crying and didnt see sumire looking to him

slowly sumire let go natsume (remember shes holding natsumes left shoulder) natsume look sumire then suddenly sumire look in his eyes and get near in his face and kiss him in the lips natsume's eyes widen sumires eyes close then...mikans eyes is so...RED AND TEARY!!!(owww mikan im so sorry) natsume push sumire...SHIT YOU BITCH I DIDNT SAY KISS ME! SHIT! YOUR UGLY SLUT! then sumire hug natsume in his back and said I REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU NATSUME PLAESE DONT LEAVE ME ALONE NATSUME PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME please please... natsume hold her hand (sumires hand) and let go forcefully AND HOW? HOW ABOUT MY FELLINGS HUH? HOW? YOUR JUST THINKING OF YOUR SELF SUMIRE YOUR SELFISH! IF YOU REALLY LOVE ME YOU WILL BE HAPPY FOR WHAT MY DECISIONS ARE!natsume shout angrily to sumire.

natsume run to mikan( mikan is runing) natsume shout MIKAN! WAIT MIKAN! finally natsume catch the hands of mikan and hug very tight and natsume explain to mikan what really happened...

_flashback..._

sumire call natsume in the telephone and tell natsume to go under the sakura tree if he will not go mikan will die...

natsume run in there meeting place( the sakura tree)

now what do you want sumire? natsume asked

what i like? sumire reply

yeah what do you like to me? natsume said

what i like is you! natsume sumire said

WHAT ! NOWAY! natsume said angrily

then persona comes out nowhere...

well you know what will happened natsume! sumire said

you cant force love sumire no one in the world force a love!natsume said in shacky voice cause persona might go in the room of mikan

well its good that i am in the first history who will force the love! sumire said

then blah blah blah...natsume have no choice but to agree that he will be the boyfriend of sumire.

_flashback end..._

so that what happened natsume? mikan asked

yeah! natsume reply then mikan hug natsume thanks natsume cause you keep your promise!

huh? what do you mean promise? natsume said well its your promise that you will protect me! mikan said

then natsume look at the brunette girl who is miling while felling the breeze of air with close eyes

he kiss mikan in the lips... hey! whats that for! mikan said while touching her lips

now the kiss of sumire has been erase!natsume said and look mikan then smile sweetly

huh? mikan dont understand what he was saying

whatever...the only reply came from his _**boyfriend **_natsume

**to be continued...**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

waaaah whew! im so relived that mikan and natsume didnt separate oh yeah the next chapter is the ending UNBELIEVABLE! wahahaha is it boring? just review wahahaha bye mikan and natsume! oh yeah read also my second fic the title is THE SCHOOL! ok seeyah! this is the shortest chapter ive ever made!


	7. Chapter 7 UNBELIEVABLE!

UNBELIVABLE!

well see you later in my second fic THE SCHOOL! readers!

yeah this only a short ending hehe:) not that beautiful wahaha

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_3 years later..._

mikan's become best friend of sumire but of course the best friend of mikan is only hotaru

ruka became boyfriend of hotaru then sumire's boy friend is mochu

mikans singing a songs for the elementary students ( like youichi) then she is singing under the sakura tree with hotaru nonoko anna and sumire she is composing a song for the b-day of natsume.

_this is my song for you natsume thank you to all..._

I wish you didn't love me

I wish you'd make this easy

It was love that caught me

Now it's fear that keeps me with you

I want to be by your side

So I can close my eyes

To the growing emptiness inside that kills me

When I'm with you

You try to break me

Try to hate me

So you can fall out of love

You want to make me believe that I'm crazy

That I'm nothing without you

_**mikan we will go to sleep na ha!(hehe filipino language wahaha)**_

_**hotaru and the others said**_

_**umm OK! i have to done this song. mikan said**_

It's unbelievable but I believed you

Unforgivable but I forgave you

Insane what love can do

That keeps me coming back to you

You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you

Now I'm standing on my own

Alone

_**ahhh mikan yawn then started to write again**_

_**suddenly ruka saw mikan then walk to mikan**_

_**hi mikan wht are you doing? ruka said(actually luka is the name of ruka in the manga)**_

_**oh...OHHH HEHEHE NOTHING!mikan said nervously**_

_**ok bye good night hey mikan...**_

_**hmmm**_

_**dont forget the b-day of natsume**_

_**oh ok thanks for reminding me ruka bye!**_

I feel you in my shadow

My heart feels cold and hollow

No matter where I run I see

Your eyes always follow me

You try to hold me

Try to own me

Keeping something that's not yours

You want to make me

Believe that I'm crazy

Make me think that you're the cure

_**ohhhh... this is sure not easy**_

_**im sleepy...suddenly someones open the door**_

_**mikan what are you doing here in this time?(your right its natsume hyuuga)**_

_**huh? NO NO GE...GET OUT! mikan said while pushing natsume out of the door**_

_**HEY! mikan what are you doing?**_

_**huh? hehe nothing ju...ju just get out ok hahahappy birtday natsume ok get out now hehe then close the door**_

_**whats wrong with her tsk nevermind.natsume said**_

_**whew thats close ok have to cont. this before someones see it**_

It's unbelievable but I believed you

Unforgivable but I forgave you

Insane what love can do

That keeps me coming back to you

You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you

Now I'm standing on my own

Alone

You're still haunting me

In my sleep

You're all I see

But I can't go back

Cause I know it's wrong

For us to go on

And I'm growing strong

To confront my fears

It's unbelievable but I believed you

Unforgivable but I forgave you

Insane what love can do

That keeps me coming back to you

You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you

Now I'm standing on my own

Alone

_**yes im done! i have to sleep i have sleep lalalala.mikan said with a tone(shes singing)**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

when natsume opens the door...(nope they are not surprising natsume)

they are quiet...hey ruka somethings wrong why are they quiet? natsume ask ruka but ruka ignorse him

oi! oi! RUKA! natsume said but ruka ignorse him

CLASS DISMISS mr jinno said all the students stand up

after class natsume go straight at his favorite spot the sakura tree

after 5 hours he go in his room he opens the door then suddenly a confetti drop in his head then...

HAPPY B-DAY NATSUME after the greetings came form his friends and classmates a quick kiss from cheak came from...MIKAN happy birtday natsume then she go near the ears of natsume and whispered please listen to this ong its only for you... then the song begone to start

I wish you didn't love me

I wish you'd make this easy

It was love that caught me

Now it's fear that keeps me with you

I want to be by your side

So I can close my eyes

To the growing emptiness inside that kills me

When I'm with you

You try to break me

Try to hate me

So you can fall out of love

You want to make me believe that I'm crazy

That I'm nothing without you

It's unbelievable but I believed you

Unforgivable but I forgave you

Insane what love can do

That keeps me coming back to you

You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you

Now I'm standing on my own

Alone

I feel you in my shadow

My heart feels cold and hollow

No matter where I run I see

Your eyes always follow me

You try to hold me

Try to own me

Keeping something that's not yours

You want to make me

Believe that I'm crazy

Make me think that you're the cure

It's unbelievable but I believed you

Unforgivable but I forgave you

Insane what love can do

That keeps me coming back to you

You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you

Now I'm standing on my own

Alone

You're still haunting me

In my sleep

You're all I see

But I can't go back

Cause I know it's wrong

For us to go on

And I'm growing strong

To confront my fears

It's unbelievable but I believed you

Unforgivable but I forgave you

Insane what love can do

That keeps me coming back to you

You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you

Now I'm standing on my own

Alone

mikan hug natsume then natsume broke the hug and kiss him in the lips and all the students said OWIIEEEE!!!! and clap there hands.and mikan ask natsume what is his wish then natsume said my wish is to be foever with you...

**the end...**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

OH NO IS IT GOOD OR BAD? PLEASE DONT BE MEAN TO ME ITS ONLY MY FIRST FIC IM SCARED! PLEASE REVIEW OH RIGHT THANKS TO:

nesbab

funny sakura

and

xXSnowZXx

arigatou minna san wahahaha sayonara minna see you next time in my second fic comming soon THE SCHOOL! thanks bye! mwahhh love yah oll (all) :-D


End file.
